SissyGamer
SissyGamer is a player and Game Master of Dimensional Clash IX. She created DCIX with the aid of Striker, who also happens to be one of SissyGamer's closest friends. She was a moderator of Dimensional Clash 8 and a player of Dimensional Clash 7.5. Appearance Sissy appears to be a Caucasian, feminine human with long, dark brown hair (which is usually tangled since she always forgets to brush her hair). She also has really dark blue eyes. Equipment & Abilities Equipment * iPhone * iPad * A really good gaming computer that's about 4 years old * Broken microphone * Pencils * Cups Abilities * Decent writing skills * Automatically puts on a perfect 3 year old voice in the public because of awkwardness or something * Terrible art * She looks kinda good to some people * Fast runner * not evil and very friendly * actually a squirrel Personality Sissy's personality is always changing. To be perfectly honest, she is an extremely strange edgy teenager who screams all the time and regrets every single action she does. Sissy hates it when she is called "Maddie" and tries to be silly. Sissy also likes nature. A little bit too much. Biography Hailing from the lands of Terraria, Sissy started out as a simple mook. Overtime and very unexpected for past her, she gained more popularity and respect within the server she resided in. Once quitting the server 2 years later, she moved on to SPORE, where she then found the Sporum, and this lead to finding Dimensional Clash 7.5. In Dimensional Clash 8, Undyne, one of her main characters, became her strongest character after defeating Corru and beating Dio in a battle. Undyne remains as a Tourneymaster in Dimensional Clash IX. Relationships ThunderstrikeG Sissy considers Striker a good friend and usually spends time with her. They've grown close for their love of writing and having things in common. She's always overly concerned for her whenever she disappears. Some say their relationship is close to a love relationship. Due to Striker once calling Sissy her "waifu" and more, this caused the ship "Strissy" to be created by the others. Recently, however, their close relationship has been slightly unstable. This may have been the result of spending time with Striker for literally 5 months straight. Sissy is attempting to make things better by separating from Striker for a bit. Zandoo Zandoo and Sissy are good friends with each other. Sissy enjoys it when Zandoo's voice is extremely loud. Colgire Sissy and Colgire usually talk on Steam. She usually laughs at Colgire's jokes, but sometimes ignores him when he talks too much. Sissy is also responsible for helping Colgire improve on his writing skills. Recently, they have grown close over playing Garry's Mod and Portal 2 with each other. EropsToad Sissy likes Erops and praises him because he is the utter king of Dimensional Clash itself. Despite being GM, she thinks that he is ten times better than her in everything she does. Rixio Rix has helped Sissy with developing DCIX multiple times, such as creating characters, events, and cameos. Other than that, Sissy likes Rix a lot due to how nice he is. But turns out he's actually a really big butthole and lied to every one of the members of DC Jawlord Sissy doesn't talk with Jawlord too often, but when she does talk to him (and write with him), she usually ends up having fun. Jawlord is a valuable friend to Sissy. Cardiackid Cardiackid and Sissy are acquaintances who often spend time together talking about The Sporum. They like each other. H H and Sissy are friends. Despite having a bumpy past with each other, so far it has recovered and the two are in a stable relationship. Galaxy Despite Sissy calling Galaxy a fat twat and other names, these names are only jokes. Galaxy and Sissy are friends with each other and enjoy talking. Skyler Skyler is one of Sissy's remaining ancient friends from her Terrarian days; they don't talk to each other often, but they are close and enjoy remembering the old days when it was better. Cast Heroes * Undyne * Tails * Sonic * Suska * Genji * Nick * Alphys * Mercy * Amy * Springtrap Villains * Shadow Demon * Zim * Xeogzoar * Alduin Other * Vault Boy * T-X * Riptor * Floetrish * Wheatley Groups * The Dodos * The Swarm Trivia * Sissy had an obssession of Vault Boy in her earlier days. This resulted in humorous actions across the Sporum, not just the Roleplay Section. * She likes to make lots of friends. * SHE MADE THIS PAGE BY HERSELF except for when cardiac wrote stuff in it * Sissy is the creator of the forced meme, Kitten. Category:Users Category:Sissy Category:Deities Category:Misc Category:Female Category:Magicians